A Cursed Obsession
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: Manic is sick in the head... in fact, it goes BEYOND being demented. He wants Scourge... and the madness has finally driven him to never take no for an answer, as no will always be yes when it comes to the one he loves. Foreplay, sex, and rape. Very disturbing. Will not be continued for a very long time, if at all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 1: Starting to Lose It

He had really taken a turn for the worst. He had become someone that he never thought he would become, and it was all because he never chose to break the habit, or destroy his new-found obsession…. His own brother's evil twin.

They had so much in common. Every time he saw Scourge, he always felt…right. They both stole things that they wanted, made bad decisions…. And continued to make those bad decisions, whether it were behind other's backs, or right in front of their eyes with no remorse whatsoever.

He was in a bank filled with bodies. He had had to do something that he didn't want to do: gun people down. He didn't do it purely so he could reap the benefit, though. He was attacking the Mobians who had shot the other Mobians in the bank, killing them for their money. He shot anyone that begged to die, and then did the unthinkable…. He took the money from the safe, from the bloodied pockets of the dead anthros, and left without another word.

The money—this was his so-called "good" excuse—went towards equipment perfect for stalking. He thought to himself, 'If I capture Scourge, maybe my brother would let me keep him.' But then, he would think, 'But how could I ever explain _why_ I want to keep him? I mean, not only am I a prince, but gay? And for my _brother's evil TWIN_?' It was completely wrong, and there was no way around it. He had chosen this path, and there was no way off of it besides death. He was about to point the gun to his head (he wasn't sure if he was actually going to do it, but the thought seemed right at the time), when he heard a twig on the ground go SNAP behind him. He turned around, and saw none other than Scourge the Hedgehog, his arousal inducing obsession.

"Hey, Manic!" he walked over to the confused thief, and draped his arm over his shoulder. Manic could smell Scourge's trademark scent: sweet and spicy mixed with sex. It was enough to completely make the younger hedgehog lose his mind, but he managed to control himself. "You're all bloody. I saw what you did back there. I'm impressed." He didn't mean to, but Manic started blushing, feeling wildly turned on. He fought to keep himself from showing his arousal, trying to think about anything other than the hedgehog next to him.

"I don't see why." Manic said. He felt like an idiot. What a stupid answer! Of COURSE Scourge would be impressed by theft and murder! He's EVIL!

"Well, DUH! Ya made off with the whole BANK! No police showed up, or anything!" Scourge said, souning slightly amused. "Yeah…. Now, I _know_ you might not wanna be a "good boy" and share the goods with me since…. Ya know…. Wasn't there to help out and all, but ya know this goes. Gotta cough some up for good ol' Scourge here, ya know?" Scourge smirked.

'Don't look at him.' Manic commanded himself inwardly. He couldn't help it, though. He disobeyed himself and looked up at Scourge's smirking face. He took in every detail, and looked at Scourge's always insincere, ice blue eyes that could cut through any soul. He could kill, destroy, and plunder without remorse. Suddenly, something inside of Manic completely snapped. His sanity just went from cracked, to broken open, and whole new worlds' worth of ideas came into his mind. He attacked, catching the villain off guard, and squeezed a pressure point somewhere on his body so that he would pass out. Even though he desperately craved and even went so far as to think that he even "loved" Scourge, he continued to attack, bloodying him up, clawing at his body, and leaving bite marks while thinking, 'If I keep you, I can become like you. If I taste you, you'll always be mine. And nobody in the Multiverse will _ever_ have to know.' Once he was done damaging his love's body, he started to drag him home with him. And anybody who saw him pass by didn't mess with him or say a single word because the look in his eyes showed pure insanity.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 2: Deep Trouble

Instead of going home to the castle and saying that he'd captured Scourge, he chose to let everyone believe that he had "disappeared into thin air". He went to an abandoned jail house, and went to the secret underground cells where the prisoners would be tortured even though they knew it was against the law to perform such acts of punishment on ANYONE, even bad Mobians who did bad things ranging all the way from rape to murder, and so much more.

The room he took his obsession-worthy hedgehog to was filled with half dead prisoners that had been cruelly left for dead. It wreaked of the foul scent of excrement, death, and blood. Chains hung from the ceiling in various ways, and some held the full skeletons of prisoners who had managed to check out early, by some miracle. This new Manic relished this place. The dim lighting from the small window at the very top of the room shown down on him as he marveled at the beautiful look on Scourge's passed-out face. He figured that even though he's severely injured, that since it's Scourge of all hedgehogs, he could pull the look off.

"By the time I'm done with you," Manic said with a crazed look in his orange eyes as he strapped the villain to a torture table. "You're gonna be absolutely _gorgeous_." Scourge was completely restrained. He wouldn't be able to move once he awoke. Ice blue eyes fluttered open, and he wrinkled his nose when it took in the wretched scent of the dark room. He saw his capture looking down at him. The gleam in his eyes from the moonlight shining in reminded him of past psycho girls who had attacked him for breaking up with them for another set of tits or smack-worthy ass.

"Manic…. What the fuck, man?" Scourge said, sounding extremely sore, confused, and annoying.

"You're so eager so soon? And you didn't even know what I was gonna do yet?" Manic said with a hint of insanity dripping from his words.

"Eager for what? What is this place, it smells like shit!" Now Scourgte was starting to feel angry.

"Probably _is_ shit." Manic giggled a little bit. "But it doesn't matter. You won't end up one of these prisoners in here, because you're my _very special friend_." he was losing more and more of his sanity by the second. From out of nowhere, on the outside, lightning flashed, lightening the room for a few seconds so that Scourge could see what kind of trouble he was in for. He took in every detail of the room. He could have sold his soul to be captured by a scorned woman, right now. The girls would always cuff him to their beds, not to what he figured was a _dissection table_. The world outside started to cry, unleashing a downpour on the thirsty ground, and pelting the tiny window. The wind howled, and the room became even more dimly lit than before.

"TELL me that you're not keeping me here because I showed up to get money from you. Seriously, dude, you can keep it! I was only kidding!" he sounded slightly panicked, but he did his best to not let all of the fear that was building inside of him show. Fear isn't cool. Scourge is.

"You're funny, Scourge, you know that? _All_ of the money's gonna be _yours_." Manic said, getting on his knees and propping his head up on his left hand while the table supported his elbow. He looked at Scourge adoringly.

"….Why?" the villain was starting to feel even more creeped out by the hedgehog that he had once consider a companion of his.

"Because…. Now that I have you, I won't have any need to buy any thing else. All I need is _you_." he laid his head down on Scourge's bare, scarred chest and sighed happily. Scourge smelled Manic's fur. It smelled exactly like his apple shampoo. How had he not noticed before? And then, he realized that he wasn't wearing his leather jacket or red sunglasses anymore. Even his gloves and shoes were gone. He looked down at Manic and saw that he was wearing all of his clothes. Scourge started to go into panic mode.

'Oh boy….' He thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 3: Green Apple Lolipop

Scourge started pulling against his restraints. What was _with_ Manic today? Had he always been planning to do this to him, or did he just suddenly _decide_ to do this to him?

"Dude, what the hell is going on, anyway!" Scourge said, starting to show how freaked out he was getting.

"Oh, you know…. Nothing really." Manic started to trail his finger down the center of his body from the top of his chest, down his torso, and then, to the special zone that he had been _desperate_to touch. Scourge shifted uncomfortably. He didn't want this kind of attention from a guy. Worst of all, what was he planning on _doing_ to the villain, exactly? What should Scourge be worried about?

"Dude, get off of me!" Scourge jerked up a little bit, accidentally forcing Manic's finger into his sheathed. He hissed in pain.

"Oh, I get it. You're even more eager than I thought you'd be! Why didn't ya just _say_ so?" Manic said with a creepily cheerful demeanor as he forced his fingers deep into the warm sheath that belonged to the one he was so crazy about. Scourge grunted and groaned, looking completely pissed off. That hurt! Why would _anyone_ DO such a thing to someone else! Once he Scourge's member out of the tiny sheath, Manic said, "Aww, why isn't it hard? And it's so SMALL! Don't worry! I can fix it!"

"_SMALL!_ You stupid fucker! That's because it's not ha—ahh…." Scourge said, moaning at the end of his anger-filled sentence as Manic's warm tongue started caressing his cock. He licked it from bottom to top as if it were a green apple lollipop, teased the peach, sensitive head for a few seconds, and then repeated the previous motions from before, bottom to top, tease, repeat. Scourge hated to admit it, but the attention felt good. He didn't want this, though. Would Manic be on top, forcing it in him? Or would he ride him like a girl? He prayed for the latter. "Nng…. You fucking _suck_." the naked hedgehog said hatefully.

"You want that? Okay then!" Manic said before going down on him, sucking it like a pro.

"DAMMIT!" Scourge yelled. Foot. In. Mouth. He closed his eyes, hardening quickly as Manic took it all the way to the back of his throat and moaned on it, the vibrations making him more and more turned on by the second. Manic continued like this for several minutes, waiting for the bad hedgehog to blow his load into his mouth, but Scourge did his best to be strong. Suddenly, Manic changed his tone. He quickly pulled off of his dick, straddled his stomach, leaned down, and bit the corner of his right ear off. The villain let out an earsplitting scream as it happened quickly and painfully. Manic pulled the fur off of the bloody meat and took a bite. He looked down at Scourge's face. It was a mixture of pain, anger, horror, and disgust. Tears were at the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill out.

"Oh, how rude of me, dude!" Manic said, smacking his forehead, feeling silly. He pushed the meat towards Scourge's face. Not knowing what to do, Scourge gasped as it was shoved into his mouth. "You want some too!" the crazy hedgehog said giddily.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 4: Manic's Collection

Full-on panic. He didn't know what to do as he felt Manic's gloved hand cover his mouth, forcing him to keep it closed with the disgusting, blood meat of his ear in his own mouth. He was screaming and jerking around, trying to make Manic let him spit it out until the creepy-cheerful look on the crazed hedgehog's face left for a split second, and he snapped at him.

"SWALLOW IT!"

Out of fear, Scourge involuntarily swallowed the meat. His eyes widened in more fear than before as his pupils shrunk down small. How far was Manic going to _go_ with this?

"M-M-M-M-Manic—" Scourge stuttered out. The cheery look on Manic's face returned after the bad boy had swallowed.

"Sweet, huh?" he said to the frightened, naked male underneath him.

"Sweet? _SWEET!_ That was so SICK, Manic!"

"Well," Manic made pouty lips at his captive. "You didn't say you didn't want it!"

"You didn't give me enough TIME to say no, dude! You're fucking SICK! You're out of your mind-!"

"So what if I am? I'm in more control of my feelings for you than I ever have been BEFORE! I can finally talk to you without worrying about what you'll say to me, because no matter what kind of answer you give me, all I hear is, 'yes'! _Finally_, my collecting days are over…." Scourge listened to Manic talk, and calmed down enough to reply with a steady tone.

"Collecting? Collecting _what_?" Scourge dared to ask.

"Anything of yours that you would eat, wear, look at smell like…. Anything that reminded me of you became mine in an instant. I got to where I would spend my weekends following you and your crazy stalker _Fiona_—" Manic said her name with malice, and then went back to his happy tone. "around, and I had even contemplated whether I should kill her or not. But still…." Manic leaned in close to the tied-up hedgehog's face. "….even if she would go to the ends of the Multiverse to find you…." He leaned closer. "….she'll never find you here." And then, he kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 5: Sex and Dominance

Scourge gasped, and Manic slipped his tongue inside, kissing him lustfully, yet, lovingly.

'Oh man…. NOW what do I do!' the bound hedgehog thought. 'Don't bite down on his tongue whatever you do, Scourge. Hurt him, and he'll hurt you or punish you or something…. Just "grin" and bare it…. But wait…. What if he punishes me for not kissing back—!' Just then, like he predicted unluckily, the crazy hedgehog bit down on Scourge's tongue, drawing blood. He pulled off of the evil male's mouth with Scourge's blood dripping from his lips and Scourge's.

"Why aren't you kissing me back? You're supposed to _love_ me, Scourge." Manic looked sad, but the madness was still there in his orange eyes.

Already learning quickly when to hold his tongue (that and, he was in too much pain to speak, anyway), Scourge told himself in his mind,

'Don't say a word. I _know_ what you _want_to say, but don't do it…. You already know what's coming next. Don't make it any worse.'

Manic moved down to Scourge's neglected lower body again. He was starting to go limp from the lack of attention, but the leather-wearing hedgehog knew _just how to fix it_. He took one of the older teen's sensitive balls into his mouth and sucked on it. Scourge could feel the pleasurable sensation start to make him feel good again. He was so afraid, though. What if Manic bit him _there_? And why did he have to punish him for not complying? Was Manic new to this whole "rape" thing?

"Manic…." Scourge moaned out. He couldn't finish his sentence, but the wild-banged hedgehog seemed pleased with the trapped male on the table. He took the Scourge's left ball out of him mouth and started jerking his rod.

"I'm glad you're finally letting loose and showing that you love me." He climbed back on top of Scourge and positioned his opening over the large member. "Now, let me show you how much _I_ love you…." He slammed himself down on it, and began riding it right away, taking it dryly. Blood leaked from his anus, but it didn't matter to Manic. He wanted to make Scourge cum. He wanted to prove how much he loved him.

'Manic, why are you hurting yourself like this? Anyone with common sense knows you could have lubed up, first!' Scourge thought, actually feeling slightly concerned. Slowly, the concern was washed away from the pleasure that he felt as all eight inches of his huge cock pounded away at Manic's tight, warm, little hole.

"Mmm…. Ah…." The horny villain couldn't help but moan. He was loving the way it felt to have such a tight opening clenching around his dick. The warm blood made the insane boy feel pleasure, and helped them slide together easily as though Scourge's cock had _always_ meant to fit there—a perfect match. The blue eyed boy saw that the orange eyed boy was now erect and throbbing. He was enjoying this very much, taking every inch inside of him, pulling off, and slamming back down again in a delicious, repetitive motion. He dripping with pre on the lower part of Scourge's stomach, and then released his cream on the villain's chest while moaning loudly in ecstasy. Scourge then came, feeling satisfied like he had with any other partner in bed—he had made Manic cum first, therefore, he was still the dominant one no matter what happened between them.

Manic collapsed on his scarred chest, making Scourge's slowly receding cock flop out of him with a messy "POP!", and warm orgasm leaked out of his pleased hole. He was finished with Scourge for the moment, but it certainly wasn't over yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 6: The Morning After

Scourge woke up the next day feeling tired, sore, and confused. It took him several groggy minutes to realize that the awful events from last night had actually happened. Snot had built up in his nose to block out the horrible scents in the secret dungeon room, and had unintentionally collected the scent in the goo. He was uncomfortable not being able to deal with it.

Sunshine gleamed off of the water droplets on the tiny window far above them. A rainbow was on the wall and floor behind them. Rainbows always symbolized hope to anyone that saw them, no matter how evil they were. Anything would have made today better, though. Being held captive by Sonic would have been better, actually. He wouldn't have made him eat his own flesh, and he wouldn't have scared the hell out of him…. Right?

He looked down at Manic. Manic was like a warm blanket for Scourge, and smelled a bit better than the room, so that was a little bit of relief. He leaned up as much as could—hating his restraints—and buried his nose in the fur just behind Manic's bangs, next to his left ear. Apples…. So much nicer than excrement.

The sleeping hedgehog moaned a little bit and woke up. Noticing how close the evil hedgehog was to his face, he took it as a great opportunity to press his lips to the captive teen, looking very pleased with himself.

Scourge panicked for a moment, realizing that he had been caught sniffing him. Awkward. He was glad that Manic wasn't using tongue this time, though. Once the wild furred hedgehog was done kissing him, he snuggled into the crook of the naked teen's neck, and purred pleasantly,

"Good morning."

The snuggling made Scourge feel better, but made any sore spots on his body suffer. Any movement that Manic made, made him groan uncomfortably. Then, Manic kneed him in his crotch, brushing it against the sensitive area. Scourge blushed and made and angry face, realizing how easily he would be defeated this morning. The morning is when guys are most turned on, and it had—unluckily for Scourge—hit Manic hard this morning. Literally. He was already warmed up, and wanting more of what he had had last night, and nothing would keep him from it. He started to caress his lover's lower body.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 7: Distracting Questions

Scourge made a displeased face. Even if what Manic was doing to him felt good at the time, he was having a hard time focusing with all of the grossness in his nose.

"Badic…." He said, sounding very stuffed up.

"Huh?" Manic stopped his movement down below to look up at his captured lover.

"By dose has a dot of sdot…."

"You sound really stuffed up…." Manic picked up the piece of fur from the piece of Scourge's ear he had bitten off and eaten. It would probably be big enough for Scourge to blow his nose on. Scourge made another uncomfortable looking face when he saw the piece of mangled fur. It had dried blood on it, and he didn't want it anywhere near his face. Manic looked at the fur, and then back at Scourge. "I'll turn it to the side with less blood on it. Here. Blow." He pressed the furry side of it to Scourge's nose, and the naked hedgehog blew. An ugly color of green came out in one huge glop. Manic made a grossed-out face, and then tossed it somewhere in the room. They heard it go SPLAT against a wall. The mood had been completely ruined. Now, Scourge could smell everything in the room. He knew that he would just have to ignore it if he wanted to make it through this without suffering too much. Better yet, he figured that he could avoid doing this with Manic if he just questioned him about things he didn't know. It'd make for a good distraction.

"Why'd you bite the corner of my ear off, anyway?" Scourge asked.

"You were making me upset. You had to be punished." Manic answered.

"Punished for what?"

"I was doing my best for you, but you wouldn't cum for me. You did when I rode you, though."

"I've never done anyone in that hole, that's why…."

"I'm surprised. You seem like that type of dude that has had LOTS of anal."

"Not really." Scourge paused to think up another question. What else plagued his curious mind? "Why didn't you use lubricant last night? You bled a lot. That's probably_terrible_ for you."

"I had practiced on toys before. That's how I'm so experienced. Your size was surprising, though. I didn't have any lubricant, and I just wanted to make you cum. My pain doesn't matter."

'I guess that might explain why he sucked it like a pro….' Scourge thought. Then, he noticed that Manic was still wearing his clothes. "Ugh, you got cum and blood on my jacket!" he said irritated. "Those kinds of stains take FOREVER to wash out!"

"_Our_ jacket." Manic corrected. "Anything that's yours is mine now. We share." The clothed teen snuggled against the evil boy's scarred chest.

"So does that mean that my snot way over there is yours, too?" Scourge asked, referring to the disgusting piece of fur far off in the room somewhere. Manic made a face.

"….You can keep that."

"That's what I figured."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 8: Pain and Wretched Horror Part 1

"I bet you've been wondering what anal was like." Manic said, standing up to walk over to the right side of the room, nearby the door.

"Yeah, I guess so. Last night wasn't so bad in the end." Scourge confessed.

"I didn't mean the pleasure that I gave you last night." Manic said, sounding dark and deranged.

"Hmm? Then what are _you_ talking about?" Scourge asked, starting to feel slightly nervous again. Manic turned on his heels to quickly face Scourge. There was no escape at all for what he was about to do to him. Manic's wild bangs hung more over his left eye, and his right orange eye was the only one that showed. He looked completely nuts again. A great big toothy grin was on his face that screamed "psycho". In his hands was a sharp knife that Scourge recognized to be a serrated bear claw knife. Manic held it tightly in his left hand.

Scared and afraid of what Manic was going to do to him, the trapped hedgehog started wildly struggling to no avail.

"M-M-Manic! W-what are you gonna do to me! What'd I do _THIS_ time!" Scourge screamed, looking absolutely terrified. Once Manic had approached the table, he stopped and just looked at him in his ice blue eyes for a moment. Scourge thought guiltily, 'I've given people a look like that people. Now I know why it scares them so much. But most of the time, they knew why I was looking at them that way. What did I do?'

"Nothing whatsoever." Manic said, breaking that scary grin on his face into a closed mouth smile. He still looked scary, though. It was something in those eyes of his that lead him to believe that something horrific would happen to him. Manic went down in front of his legs, and just stood there, tossing the knife in the air and catching it over and over, looking down between the villain's legs and waiting as if he were wanting Scourge to make some guess as to what was about to happen to him.

"T-then why…. Are you standing there…. With a knife… like that…."

Manic moved to Scourge's left side, and stabbed the top of his left leg at the hip. Scourge screamed in agony at the sudden insertion. Manic looked up at the pained hedgehog's face with that same scary grin he had when he first got the knife.

"Lubrication." He said.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 9: Pain and Wretched Horror Part 2

Tears stung the corners of Scourge's frightened eyes. Lubrication?

"Lubrication for _WHAT_!" Scourge screamed shrilly. He was trying to control himself. 'Don't cry…. Whatever the fuck you do, don't you _dare_ fucking cry….' He had to stay strong. Tears are weakness, and he is strong.

Manic wouldn't answer. The psycho pulled the knife out of his leg, pulled it up high, and slammed it straight back inside of him, tearing muscle, cracking bone. Scourge screamed loudly as Manic repeatedly stabbed his leg over and over again, splattering himself and Scourge with the blood that came out. Then, without missing a beat, the orange eyed hedgehog moved over to the trapped hedgehog's right side. Ice blue eyes shrunk in horror as he watched, realizing what he was about to do.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" he screamed in agony. He was utterly powerless as Manic began stabbing away at his other leg, ruining and paralyzing it. Fresh, warm blood shot out for vital arteries as they were torn open. Manic caught a jet of it in his mouth and paused momentarily to savor it, and then swallow.

"_Delicious_." he said. Craving more sweets, Manic dug the knife a quarter of the way into the horrified teen's leg, and slowly start to saw straight down. Scourge couldn't help it. Tears slipped out. He had done his best to stay strong, but it was becoming to much for him to bare as warm wetness started streaking his cheeks. He tried to keep silent, but ended up wailing. Once Manic had finished, he had cut out a great big, blood red, juicy piece of meat from Scourge's leg. As though it were nothing, Manic peeled the fur and skin off of the top, and took a bite out of it. Just like before when Manic had done almost the exact thing to his ear, Scourge watched with complete horror and disgust, but this time, with tears dripping off of his face. Then, Manic's eyes snapped open.

'Oh no….' Scourge thought.

"Oh wow…." Manic said, stopping mid-snack. "How could I ever forget?"

'Forget _what_ you psycho?' Scourge thought hatefully and weakly.

"You want a taste, too!"

Scourge's eyes widened, and his pupils shrunk further.

"No, no! Not this again! I don't want that!" the naked teen yelled and struggled as the clothed teen started to come closer to his face with the sick flesh.

Manic just chuckled and said,

"Dude! Man, you're just so _funny_ sometimes!" he stuffed the rest of the meat in the trapped hedgehog's mouth. "Enjoy!"


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 10: Pain and Wretched Horror Part 3

The smile on Manic's face was altogether too sweet as he watched Scourge struggle under the hand covering his mouth. The look in those blue eyes was absolutely_priceless_.

"I bet you'll swallow it." Manic said, trusting Scourge enough to think that he'd do so and enjoy it without him having to force it down him. He took his hand away from Scourge's mouth, and against the evil hedgehog's better judgment, spat it out immediately. The orange eyed hedgehog frowned at this. Now, Scourge looked_seething mad_.

"You… bet…. _wrong_." Scourge growled. He wanted to kill his captor. More than anything, he wanted to feel the weight of his foot come down on Manic's windpipe, and then he wanted to tear it out. Hell, he felt insane enough to rip out Manic's heart and _eat_ it he was so angry. He vowed to completely rip him apart once he broke free from this hell.

"I see." Manic picked up his knife again with his left hand and walked to the end of the table where Scourge's legs were spread wide apart. "I wanted to do this the easy way for us. I wanted to use the blood from your legs as lubricant for when we do this, this time, but you've changed my mind."

"What do you need it for! You said before that taking it dryly was alright with you! You bled down there after impaling yourself on me, and yet you want to slicken it up this time to make it work! No! I don't think so!" the blue eyed hedgehog said defiantly. He would have crossed his arms if he could have. Then again, if his arms were free, he could break free of the rest of his restraints and bust Manic's teeth in. He wouldn't have been here this long if he weren't tied down.

"It's not gonna be used for _me_." Manic took on a serious look. Almost looking angry, and slightly remorseful.

"W-what?" Scourge said, suddenly feeling panicked again. "M-m….ME!"

"Yes, you. I wanna show you just how great it is to be pounded. The way it feels to have that sensitive area inside of you abused in the most _wonderful_ way. How it feels to take it deep, hard and strong…."

"No! I don't want that! Can't we just stay like we are? You can even chop my legs off instead, just NOT THAT!" Scourge was serious. Almost. 'My legs? Wait, I need those to escape!' He now worried that he'd given Manic an idea, but Manic didn't even need to contemplate whether or not he would go along with that new plan.

"Nah. I like your legs. You should keep them. I don't plan on cutting anything off." He ran a finger on the edge of the blade, barely tearing the fabric of Scourge's gloves he wore.

"Hey, you're gonna ruin 'em if you keep doing that!" Scourge complained. "You said we share things, now, so think about it: would you like it if I ruined _your_ stuff?"

"I wouldn't mind. Only because it's you…." Manic blushed a little bit. "And since we share, now, and you fully agree…. That means I get to fuck your brains out."

Scourge gasped. Not only had he given Manic unintentional consent to ruin his stuff, but he had given him permission to ruin him, too. This was going to be rough.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 11: Pain and Wretched Horror Part 4

(If five people tell me I need to up the mature content tag on this any higher, I'll take it down. Just tell me, and I'll do so!)

Manic stuck he's fingers into the bloody mess that was Scourge's legs. He then reached between them to lubricate the area of insertion before pushing a finger inside of the tightness. Scourge winced. Luckily, his legs hurt too much for him to complain about being finger banged. A minute after doing this to Scourge, Manic pulled his fingers out, puzzled.

"Dude, it just doesn't seem to be enough!" he said.

"Enough of _what_?" Scourge asked coldly.

"Blood…." Manic thought about stabbing his legs, or even possibly moving to his lover's arms, but he changed his mind when suddenly the little light bulb in his mind lit up, and he came up with a creative solution to his problem.

He first began by warming himself up, stroking between his own legs to make sure that he kept his current arousal at full capacity.

"What're you gonna do?" Scourge asked, feeling less afraid, now. He decided that he could deal with being forced upon. _Anything_ to keep his legs so he could run free….

"Well," Manic moaned a little bit as he quickened his pace. "I'm gonna make this easier for both of us. You'll be nice and wet by the time I'm ready to start." Reluctantly, Manic quit pleasuring himself, and picked up his knife again. Scourge's ears flattened in fear.

"T-there's no need for any more stabbing, is there?"

"Nah." Manic moved down between his prey's legs. "If only this table were a bit wider. You're flexible, so there'd be no problem with your body being spread wider apart. This is gonna have to do, though." He started to move his left hand—the hand holding the knife—down to his legs. Scourge started struggling again.

"Are you gonna chop my dick off!" he yelled. Manic didn't answer. The crazy teen moved lower than that, having another plan in his mind. He shoved the knife deep inside of Scourge's anus, bringing forth a scream from the evil hedgehog that had never graced Mobius with its presence before. He moved it around and twisted it, cutting up his inner walls, utterly ruining the virgin hole. Blood poured from the naked hedgehog's backside. He even stabbed—unintentionally—into Scourge's sensitive prostate, completely destroying it. Then he pulled it out. He positioned himself at the juicy, torn opening and said,

"See? I told you this wouldn't hurt!" before shoving himself inside of him. Scourge cried like he never had before.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 12: Pain and Wretched Horror Part 5

Warmth and wetness…. Pleasure and pain. Manic slowly pushed in and out of the destroyed opening, savoring the wonderful warmth surrounding his dick. The blood poured from the hole, and made a gushing sound with every thrust he made. Scourge wanted to die. Why would Manic ever think that someone would enjoy this? The deeps cuts and scars from within his abused body burned as the intruding erection created friction from within him. Warm tears streaked his muzzle as he lay there and quietly took it, not able to scream any more. The pain was numbing.

Scourge's erection has now gone flaccid from the pain, and disappeared into its sheath tom hide from the wretched world that Scourge was now forced to live in. All Scourge could hear was that messy gushing sound from down below, and Manic's soft moans as he began to go faster inside of him. Scourge did his best to shut it all out. Forget this place…. Forget escaping. Death would be much nicer. Then, he wouldn't have to live with these new destructive scars.

A little bit of cum leaked out of Manic's cock, but he wasn't ready for that full-on explosion, yet. He wanted Scourge to cum with him.

He stopped for a moment, and stayed balls-deep in Scourge's ass as he reached down to the suicidal hedgehog's crotch, and began to massage it in a circular motion, moving clockwise. The captured hedgehog slowly checked back in when he realized that the blood moving out of his body—whether it leaked or poured from his entrance or legs—now did something difference. It was moving to the inside of his cock, slowly bringing it back to attention.

"Come on, dude. You'll like this if you try to." Manic said, rubbing the head of Scourge's cock with his bloody thumb as it slowly began to appear on the outside of his body. In no time, Manic was jerking on Scourge's cock, causing the current uke to moan. Slowly, pleasure replaced pain, and he barely noticed when Manic began thrusting again. Since one's mind perceives pain and pleasure in the same place, he was started to like it just a little bit. _Just a little_….

Manic, being talented as he is, was able to thrust and massage his lover's member at the same time without missing a beat. He pounded against Scourge's aching prostate, bringing out a moan of pain more than pleasure.

'Just pay attention to how his hand feels. Ignore the pain, and you'll make it though this.' Scourge thought. 'We have to cum together or he'll punish me.' He was sure of it.

Manic was getting close.

"You'd better cum with me." Manic moaned, taking on a slightly threatening tone. Scourge intentionally tightened himself around Manic's member, hoping that it would feel better for him, but it only made it hurt more. He grunted and tried to like it. He did his best. He just couldn't like guys, though. He never has, isn't now, and never will. He had to think of his girlfriend, whom of which he has slept with many o' time. He imagined her soft breasts bouncing as he pounded her delicious, wet cunt. He remembered her loving, yet passion filled kiss when she was in the heat of the moment. She was the only girl that he had made an effort to remember things about…. Like her name. The feelings being brought on by these thoughts turned him on a lot. Finally, he was enjoying the feelings that Manic was giving him. Before long, he was flustered and his breathing quickened. He felt it coming, and there was no turning back from it.

'Don't forget who you're with.' He tried to tell himself before reaching his inevitable bliss, but he ended up screaming Fiona's name in the heat of the moment, splattering cum onto his captor's chest and passing out from the intense feeling.

'Huh?' Manic thought as he released himself inside of the one he loved. He pulled out after a few seconds of staring down at Scourge, watching him breathe deeply as he drifted off into dreamland. 'Fiona, huh….'


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A Cursed Obsession  
Cartoon/Comic: Sonic Underground/Archie Sonic the Hedgehog  
Pairing: Manourge  
For: ilikepie1100  
Chapter 13: Suicidal

**I haven't updated this in so long! And my writing style has changed quite a bit. I hope this chapter turns out alright. It'd be good to get closer to the end of this story, already. I'm ready for this to be over so I can work on my OTHER unfinished stories! Don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!**

.X.O.X.O.X.

Every day was the same between the captured hedgehog and his captor. Sometimes, Manic would be on top of him, taking Scourge's dick in his ass, bouncing up and down on him and enjoying the feeling, even if it hurt sometimes. Now and then, he would suck Scourge off just to have the pleasure of knowing that his lover enjoyed the attention.

The villain was broken, though. There was nothing left for him, anymore. Escape? Futile. Pointless. Idiotic. Even if he could escape, living and running free wouldn't be on his mind. First, kill Manic, if his legs aren't paralyzed (since he'll need his speed to get out of here). After the stabbing they had received, and the fact that the wounds hadn't been disinfected or sewn up, he assumed his legs would get an infection and need to be surgically removed. Second, besides never being able to use his legs ever again, he just wanted to die. He didn't want Fiona to see him like this. He never wanted anyone to know. He wondered if Hell itself paled in comparison to what he's been through in this secret dungeon. He wondered if he'd be numb to the pain in Hell when he went there.

No amount of showers in the world could ever make him clean. He can't scrub his mind. He can't forget. He can never escape here, not really. If he didn't, and didn't have the guts to kill himself, the nightmares would make him relive these past few weeks with Manic for the rest of his waking, miserable life.

Why wouldn't he kill himself if he had the chance, though? It's easy. He could shoot himself. He knows Manic has a gun in his pocket. He could use that after he killed the motherfucker.

Part of him wished Sonic would show up and find Manic doing this to him and rescue him. He knows that Sonic won't ever make fun of him for this. He won't hold it over Scourge's head. That pussy's just too nice!

What would it be like to be comforted by your enemy?

Scourge's thoughts were cut off when Manic pulled out of Scourge's torn-up anus.

"You're ignoring me, honey." Manic said in that creepily-sweet way Scourge had gotten so used to. "Let me fix that."

'What, are you going to stab me again? Will you change your mind and start chopping things off of me? Will you punch me? I don't care. I'm numb. No amount of pain will compare to how badly I wanted to die.' Scourge thought, not daring to speak. That, and he felt too sick, depressed, and broken down. This isn't love. Manic doesn't understand because he's so deranged. But if it isn't love, what's the perfect word for it?

His captor walked over to Scourge and turned his head so that it faced Manic's crotch.

"You'll _have_ to remember where you are while you suck on _this_." He shoved his bloody, dirty, feces and flesh coated member into the suicidal hedgehog's mouth. He gagged immediately, and came out of his thoughts, tasting every wretched flavor that was himself. Yep. That made Scourge notice him.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I liked how it turned out. I'm pleased. Oh! And I edited all the other chapters. They had spelled errors, and such. Review! And don't just say "Please continue" or something like that, actually review!**


End file.
